


My Alpha, My Captive

by Sada



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega akihito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sada/pseuds/Sada
Summary: Violent and aggressive, Alphas once ruled over both Betas and Omegas. Once at the bottom of the hierarchy, Omegas now enjoy their new status as the rulers of the new world, with Betas coming in second as freedmen and Alphas essentially existing as slaves. Akihito, a young Omega royal, goes against his family's wishes to seek out an Alpha at the stocks.This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy this Finder AU!





	1. Chapter 1

“Of course, it was to happen eventually,” Akihito's uncle said with an air of disdain. “We just want to know why you are choosing to do it now as opposed to after you are married?”

“Isn’t it expected of every Omega royal to produce an heir?” Akihito replied, mimicking his uncle’s disdain. “The last time I checked, one needs an Alpha to do that.”

“Do not get snippy with me, lad!” His uncle’s voice rose incrementally, his face going red.

Akihito knew his uncle hated when he talked back to him. He considered himself the true master of the family as he would have been the head had he not presented as a Beta. Or had Akihito himself not presented as an Omega. The very fact that Akihito turned out to be an Omega shot him straight to the top of the familial hierarchy, something which rubbed his uncle in all the wrong ways.

“All your uncle is trying to say is that we do not know if your decision to breed and produce an heir before marriage is the wisest,” his Beta aunt said from her perch on the settle.

“No,” he countered. “You are both unhappy with my decision because my value will decline once my virginity is tainted by an Alpha before my chosen mate gets to have the chance to have sex with me first.”

“Do not use such vulgar language in the presence of your aunt, boy.” His uncle snapped.

Akihito sighed. Feeling a headache coming on, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am merely pointing out that it is my decision to make. Besides, virginity before marriage would only be important if I intended to wed a Beta. I don’t, so the question of my virginity is irrelevant.”

In truth, Akihito cared not whether he married a Beta or another Omega. He only used the argument to get his way. He wanted an Alpha for his first experience and he intended to get what he wanted.

His uncle and his uncle’s desire to see his nephew married off to a Beta be damned.

“Your mating-price will decline considerably if you do this,” his uncle snapped.

“Virginity valued as a bargaining chip for marriage is exactly the sort of primitive argument that you and your friends have condemned Alphas for. Your hypocrisy is disgusting.” Akihito smirked. "Besides, the Takaba fortune is not so paltry that I need worry about such niceties. Any Betaa or Omega would jump at he chance to marry into the family. The amount of my mating-price is irrelevant." 

Akihito watched as his uncle’s face brightened to an angry shade of crimson. He really should get his blood-pressure checked. He ignored his uncle’s mumbled ranting as he went to pour himself a glass of water. Akihito's uncle mumbled something about Omegas being knot-obsessed and, with his wife trailing behind him, left the room in a tizzy of angry footsteps and a slamming door.

With any luck, his uncle would be angry with him for months after this and he would be able to set his plan for being bred into motion without interference and constant nagging from his relatives. Akihito was determined to have the chance to enjoy himself with an Alpha before he was forced by his family responsibilities to secure an arranged marriage to a temperate and “civil” Beta or an equally demure Omega.

Not that Akihito was all that demure. In fact, He was far from demure. He was quite outspoken, much to his uncle's chagrin.

He smiled against the rim of his crystal water glass. Normally, he might have enjoyed a glass of warm brandy to celebrate raising his uncle’s ire, but he’d stopped drinking any sort of alcohol or caffeine months ago as he wanted his body to be in the best shape for conceiving and carrying his future heir.

A knock suddenly came on his study door.

“Enter,” he said.

The door opened and his Beta steward stood in the doorway. “Sir, the driver is here. The stocks’ manager called ahead to secure your appointment. He canceled all other appointments for today.”

Akihito nodded. “Excellent. Tell the driver I’ll be right out.”

****

Akihito gritted his teeth as the stocks manager led him to a stall holding yet another Alpha that had been approved by his relatives and would not be available for breeding for another four to five months... around the time Akihito was expected to start accepting suitors, and therefore, would not have time for mating and producing heirs.  
How in the Hell had his uncle discovered when he'd be visiting the stocks was above him! He had not made his appointment until late last week and he’d been very discrete about it just for this reason.

The Alphas that the stocks manager kept showing him were all in good condition and suitable, but, aside from the annoying fact that they had a stamp of approval from his uncle and were conveniently unavailable for the time frame he desired, they just didn't meet his specifications. Too slim, too elegant, too… something.

He didn’t know what he was looking for in an Alpha, but was sure he’d know it when he saw it.

With a sigh, he turned to face the stocks manager. “Do you have any Alphas that are available right now?”

The man hesitated.

Akihito had to keep from groaning out loud. “I’ll pay you double whatever my uncle offered.”

The man’s eyes widened as he instantly began tallying figures in his head. “I- I do have a few in the back. Though I must warn you, they do not have the breeding or the even temperaments displayed by what is offered here. Perhaps I could-”

“Show them to me.” Akihito ordered, cutting off anything the stocks manager had been about to say and the rotund, balding Beta scrambled to do his bidding.

The man lead Akihito past the rows of stalls holding sleek, elegant Alphas and unlocked a gate leading to what Akihito assumed to be the back of the stocks. Akihito looked behind him as Alpha after Alpha moved to the front of their stall to watch the stocks manager and what to them must be a self-absorbed, entitled little Omega enter the back of the stocks. Akihito could not help but suppress a shiver at their dark, penetrating gazes.

His uncle and his friends claimed Alphas knew only violence and lust. Beyond that innate brutality and the desire to knot Omegas, they felt or expressed little else. Alphas were simple, animalistic beings, his uncle had sneered on multiple occasions. But, as he looked as those penetrating eyes, Akihito only saw sorrow, resigned hopelessness, and a repressed sort of curiosity.

“Why are these kept separate from the others?” Akihito asked.

“Most of the Alphas you saw in the front stalls come from entitled families who were cursed with Alpha offspring. They receive good care and I do my best to ensure that they are paired with suitable Omegas looking to produce an heir.” The stocks manager quickly added. “I’m vaccinating them now, so I cannot in good conscious allow any of them to breed an Omega until I am assured of their health.”

“Naturally,” Akihito replied, though he knew it for the lie it was. His uncle had paid the man to ensure he would not be able to get an Alpha in the time frame he desired.

“But these boys in here," the stocks manager continued. "They've had all their shots and are certified healthy and fertile. Um, but some of them have nasty tempers. They’ve neither the fine breeding nor the dispositions of the pedigreed Alphas I have out front. They are strong, however, and should produce fine offspring.”

Akihito nodded as he surveyed the conditions that the unpedigreed Alphas were kept in. They’re stalls were clean and the Alphas well-groomed and cared for. In fact, they might even be better cared for than the Alphas in the front rows of stalls.

“Their stalls are larger.” Akihito remarked.

The stocks manager cleared his throat. “Yes, well, they become restless in smaller stalls. See, sir, normally I do not offered these Alphas for breeding. I can get better money for them in the rings.”

“Rings?” Akihito asked.

“Alpha fighting rings, sir. Some gentlemen pay big money for a good Alpha fighter.”

Akihito had heard of the rings. His uncle lost enough of his monthly allowance to Alpha cage fighting to keep a lower-class family well-fed and clothed for a year. 

“Breeding is bad for fighters. It weakens them, but I think I can be persuaded to give one over to you.” The stocks manager turned toward a stall holding a brown-haired Alpha. “I've got one here. He’s young and a bit more even-tempered than some of the other fighters here. With some mild sedatives, he should be placid enough for an observed breeding. Are you planning to keep him for multiple breedings?”

Disinterested in the Alpha being presented to him, Akihito ignored the Beta's question in favor of wandering down the aisles of stalls. The Beta stocks manager followed at his heels, stopping every now and then to point out a suitable specimen. Akihito walked past every one of them, feeling his excitement decline with each passed stall.

This was a bad idea. He felt nothing but guilt and a resigned sort of heaviness in his chest each time he stopped to study an Alpha. He couldn't help but think about how angry or depressed they looked and could not fathom using them for breeding.  
What was he thinking? Buying an Alpha to breed with. He was as bad as his uncle! No, he was worse. Disgusting even.  
Akihito was contemplating admitting defeat, perhaps even declaring that he would never produce an heir. He could always appoint an heir, though his uncle would probably die of a stroke if he made such an announcement at the next family dinner party.

Akihito was about to turn and flee the stocks when a loud, rage-filled roar rent the air. He turned on his heel to see several Beta handlers attempting to wrangle an incited Alpha into a stall. Akihito went immediately still as he stared at the magnificent creature.

One of the Beta handlers got a bit too close to the outraged Alpha and, with a swipe of a muscular arm, the Alpha sent the Beta tumbling backwards. The other handlers finally managed to corral the beast in his stall, but instead of releasing him from the shackles on his wrists, they threaded the heavy chains through steel brackets and pulled the chains taut. The Alpha’s arms was forced out and up, but still he fought against the chains, snarling and gnashing his teeth at the handlers. Akihito and the stocks manager stepped forward. The Alpha released a warning growl.

Akihito felt his breath catch in his throat. The Alpha was tall and lean. He was solidly built with bulging muscles, obviously capable of breaking Akihito in two with his bare hands.

Akihito had to have him.

“There’s no taming this one, Boss.” One of the Beta handlers said as he wiped his brow. “He’s as mean as a bloody cuss.”

Akihito was barely listening. His eyes roamed over the Alpha’s prefect physique, on display to him thanks to the strain of the Alpha’s arms as he pushed himself against the hold of the chains. His muscles glistened with moisture and his black hair hung down past his shoulders in tangled, wet strands. Akihito wondered what he'd look like once he'd been decently groomed.

“We hosed him down, so he’s all ready for the buyers to inspect him.” The handler told the stocks manager and the Akihito’s head snapped to look at the man.

The stocks manager nodded approvingly. “We should get a good price from this one. He’s made for the rings.”

“Yeah, wants to tear apart anything and anyone he can get his hands on.” One of the Beta handlers said with a laugh.

_No, he cannot go into the rings. He’s meant for me!_

Akihito had to tap down his inner Omega. The idea of being bred by this Alpha made his entire body grow hot as if he were feeling the first initial tingling of his heat. His body craved the Alpha and Akihito realized that the Alpha’s very presence could induce his heat. The knowledge of this made him approach the Alpha as if in a trance, even as the man growled at him in a quiet, but nevertheless, ominous warning. The sound did something to Akihito and he knew that he must have this Alpha. He wanted the man to breed him and fill him with child. Instinctively, he knew this Alpha would give him strong, beautiful pups.

 _Pup_. He reminded himself. Regretfully, he could only have the Alpha long enough to secure a single heir.

Akihito suddenly turned to face the stocks manager. “I’ll give you double whatever your asking price.”

The stocks manager’s jaw dropped and he looked from the Alpha, to Akihito, then back at the Alpha. He shook his head.

“Are you crazy? Asami's a fighter, not a breeder.”

 _Asami._ So that was the Alpha's name. 

Akihito furrowed his brows. “I was under the assumption that all of the Alphas back here are fighters?”

“They are,” the manager nodded, then he pointed a finger at the Alpha. “But that one’s blood-thirsty. Even sedated, I wouldn’t trust him not to become violent. You’d never get through the breeding in one piece.”

“I’ll triple it.”

The stocks manager chuckled. “Some Alphas are made mean. Then there are those that are born that way. This one… he’s the latter.”

The man fell silent. “You’ll triple my asking price?”

Akihito smiled and nodded. The stocks manager looked to the Alpha. He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. “You planning to keep him for multiple breedings?”

“Just until I secure myself an heir.” Akihito said, wondering what the man was implying.

“And when you’ve secured this heir,” the stocks manager continued. “Then what? You’ll return him to me? I could fight him under your name? Could be very profitable for the both of us.”

Akihito felt his stomach churn at the prospect of becoming one of those people who sent Alphas to their potential deaths in the ring on a nightly basis. His eyes glided, unbidden, to the Alpha.

He swallowed. He wanted him. No matter what.

Deciding he'd cross that bridge when he reached it, Akihito reached out and shook the stocks manager’s proffered hand.

“I’ll ready him and have him delivered to your estate tonight.” The stocks manager said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was amazed and stunned with the response to this story! Thank you so much to everyone who commented and/or left kudos ;)  
> All of the kind feedback really amped up my desire to get this chapter written! I do hope it lives up to your expectations.

To say that Akihito's uncle and aunt were horrified by his choice of Alpha would have been an understatement.

"How did you-" Akihito's uncle cut himself off when he realized what he'd been about to ask. He cleared his throat.

"Why did you select such a beast?" His uncle said, correcting himself. The Beta narrowed his eyes at the Alpha currently hanging by chains in an unoccupied horse stall in his nephew's stable. It had taken a half-dozen Beta handlers and three tranquilizers to calm the Alpha down long enough to get him unloaded off of the trailer and into the stall Akihito had readied for him. Now, the Alpha stood completely nude in the middle of the stall, still in chains because he wouldn't let any of Akihito's Beta servants close enough to unchain his hands. The last one who had tried ended up slammed against the stall's wooden door, having received a kick when the Alpha used the chain to heft himself up in the air so his powerful legs could send the Beta groom in a literal somersault.

"Mmm," Akihito hummed. "All of the Alphas with the Takaba stamp of approval were unavailable. Something about not being vaccinated... strange, eh?"

His uncle was conspicuously silent as Akihito approached the stall. Inside, the Alpha glared at him viciously.

"Besides," Akihito said. "I think he's a far better choice than those pedigreed Alphas. He practically oozes virility. Don't you agree?"

"Don't be vulgar, Akihito," his aunt chastised.

"He a fighter!" His uncle yelled.

"Oh? And how would you know he's a fighter, uncle?" Akihito asked innocently.

The older Beta sputtered. "Well... I... just look at him. The unkept appearance, for one thing. And his... physique. One needs only look at him to see he's spent time in the training rings."

"I'm aghast to know how you are knowledgeable of such things, uncle. I'd hate to think you were taking part in such a barbaric sport." Akihito said and his uncle immediately clamped his mouth shut. Akihito knew his uncle would never risk having himself financially cut off. He'd only go so far when it came to angering his nephew. After all, Akihito controlled the family finances.

"Anyway, it's a moot point." Akihito said. "He's no longer a fighter. Once my heat comes, he'll be a breeder, and as soon as I contact my barber, he'll look a bit less unkept."

"You mean to keep him?" His aunt asked and Akihito could hear the disapproval in her voice.

"Well," Akihito said. "What if the first pup's a Beta or Alpha? I'll need to keep trying for an Omega. I'm not going to cycle through Alphas as I try to secure my heir."

"And what of your proper mate?" His uncle asked venomously.

"That is in no way related to this." Akihito said, hoping to avoid the subject. He knew he couldn't keep putting his uncle and aunt off about selecting a marriage partner, but he intended to stall the process for as long as possible.

With a scoff, his uncle departed the stable with his wife trailing behind him. Akihito released a sigh, relieved to be rid of them for the moment.

"Are you serious about this breeding business or are you only doing this to irritate that man and woman?"

Akihito's eyes widened when he'd realized the Alpha had addressed him. He quickly spun around to face the man. Asami watched him with guarded eyes and Akihito felt obligated to be honest with the Alpha.

"That's part of it, but only part." Akihito said. "I intend to produce an heir and I need an Alpha to do that. You're to be that Alpha."

Asami snarled at him, displaying sharp incisors, and Akihito forced himself to hold his ground as every instinct within his being demanded he submit to the angry Alpha. He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin, fighting his baser instincts though it physically exerted him to do so.

"I'm not one of those Alphas that'll pant after you," Asami snarled. "You're wasting your time. Other Alphas may willingly accept their place as being good for nothing more than a knot’s reproducing capabilities because they don't know any better, but I'll happily choke the life out of you once I get my hands around your little throat."

Akihito swallowed. He believed every word the Alpha uttered.

****

Akihito's inner Omega cannot help but whine at the fact that his chosen Alpha wants nothing to do with him. He saw the hatred in the Alpha’s glittering gaze and every fiber of his being screamed that he position himself to be mounted and beg for the Alpha’s acceptance.

In the past, it was not uncommon for an Alpha to mount an Omega just to display dominance. Even outside of an Omega's heat, an Alpha would use his Omega's body to slake his lust. Akihito knew of such things thanks to the books he had stuffed in his armoire. They were older books published many decades ago when Alphas were at the top of the hierarchy. Most were intended to educate young Alphas and Omegas about their bodies and what was to be expected during heats and mating. Some were even illustrated and Akihito had read them with a mixture of shock and mesmerization.

A couple of his treasures weren't books, but magazines that went by the title _OmegaPlay_. The magazines were filled with nude and semi-nude photographs of Alphas. All bulging muscles and smothering gazes. _Not unlike his latest possession in the stables,_ Akihito thought.

By all accounts, society dictated that Akihito's feelings were forbidden. Such behavior placed him below an Alpha and such primitive and humiliating behavior was not to be accepted. Omegas had fought too hard to get where they are in society than to allow themselves to fall prey to an Alpha’s whims.

Akihito had long been torn between what his Omega nature told him and what polite society demanded of him. He'd always found the Alpha form more attractive. Sure, there were handsome Betas and appealing Omegas, but Akihito felt no physical attraction toward them. His preference was problematic.

Oh, he knew his reaction to Asami was his primitive, baser instinct. His inner Omega was trying to dictate his behavior, but he was a Takaba. In his veins ran the blood of Omega royals, albeit far removed. He'd not succumb to mere instinct.

He had this situation completely under his control.

Akihito walked over to his window. He gazed at the stable thoughtfully.  
Alphas were supposed to be good for nothing but hard manual labor and a few quick thrusts followed by a knot and an unnatural amount of semen. Once the Omega is bred and the pup safely birthed, then the Alpha is no longer needed. Most Alphas are returned to the stocks to be sent to a life of hard labor after their knots are put to use.

The stable held a fascinating allure because of the thing it housed. Akihito could almost physically feel the pull drawing him in. Though he was already wearing his bed clothes, he was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming desire to see the Alpha again.

He watched as the wind rustled the branches of the trees. Akihito placed his palm against the cold windowpane as a particularly heavy gust rattled branches against the glass. It was a terribly chilly night and Akihito couldn't help but be concerned about the Alpha's state of undress.

Sure, Alphas could easily tolerate temperatures far lower than Omegas could, but surely the Alpha must be at least a bit chilly?

Reaching for his robe, Akihito pulled it on over his nightclothes and picked up the lamp by his bed. He took the throw off of his bed and folded it before stuffing it under his arm. He took the stairs leading to the foyer two at a time and padded quietly across the floor in his slippers. Opening the front doorway, he slipped out into the cold night air.

****

Akihito's teeth was chattering by the time he entered the stable and closed the door behind him. Wrapping his robe tighter about his body, he held the blanket tight to his chest as he strode past the rows of stalls until he reached the back of the stable.

Akihito lifted the lamp and peered into the stall where the Alpha was being kept. The man was magnificent, every muscle straining against his bonds when he realized he was not alone. He did not stop struggling when Akihito slid the stall door open and stepped into view.

"I- I brought you a blanket," Akihito announced.

If anything, the Alpha's countenance got even stormier.

Akihito took a hesitate step toward the Alpha, gauging the man's reaction as he did so. Something deep within Akihito wanted to know more about the Alpha.

“Your name’s Asami, right?” Akihito asked as he edged closer still. “The stocks manager called you that. Is that your real name or a name they gave you for the rings?”

Akihito didn’t recognize the name. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn’t quite remember where he’d seen that name.

“Of what importance is it to know the name of an Alpha you only bought for his knot?” Asami said in a blatant attempt to turn the tables on Akihito. “I’m assuming since I’m here, you could care less about my bloodline. Only that my knot’s in working order.”

The Alpha smiled, sharklike. “It is, not that it’ll ever do you any good. I’d rather be castrated than pop my knot in your hole, Omega bitch.”

Akihito halted his slow advance. Squaring his shoulders against the Alpha’s taunting, he dropped all shreds of diplomacy, lifted his chin regally, and proceeded to advance toward the Alpha as the superior he was. He’d not let the Alpha’s provoking him about his decision to buy a knot get to him, though it did niggle at his already guilty conscious.

After all, how could he go through with this if the man would rather be castrated than breed him?

Akihito sighed. “I’d hoped you’d calmed down some. I figured you’d see reason. You’d be well taken care of even after the pup is born. You have my word on it.”

Asami snorted. “The word of an rich, upperclass bitch?”

"I understand how you must feel-" Akihito began, but the Alpha's bark of laughter interrupted what he'd been about to say.

"You?" Asami snapped. "You understand nothing. Your kind doesn't even know how to reproduce properly anymore. You need sterile rooms and white-gloved doctors and a fake hole because you're too prissy to take it like a real Omega."

Akihito knew the Alpha referred to the common practice of having an Alpha breed an Omega while under the watchful eyes of a physician and the Omega's closest relatives. It was considered taboo to allow an Alpha to mount in the old, “barbaric” manner, with the Omega on his hands and knees and the Alpha behind him. It was considered animalistic and a disgrace to Omegas. Instead, Omegas were expected to lay upon a special breeding table on their back. The Alpha would then be harnessed and collared and would be allowed to spend himself inside the Omega, but would not be allowed to actually knot the Omega as it was considered disgraceful for an Omega to take a knot. Instead, a special false channel was strapped to the Omega’s buttocks. The channel allowed the Alpha’s cock to penetrate the Omega for breeding but not his knot. Instead, the knot would be caught in the false channel, thus allowing for the Omega to be bred without being truly knotted.

Akihito had heard it was unpleasant business, one which took quite a bit of time, as the right size channel had to be determined. Akihito thought the whole affair was unnatural no matter what the physicians said. Even more, it seemed inordinately unpleasurable for both Alpha and Omega.

Akihito would have none of it. No matter what his relatives argued, he planned to do this his way, and that meant taking his chosen Alpha’s cock all the way to the hilt, knot and all. Even now, as he looked upon the nude beauty of the man chained before him, he felt his belly heat in the pit of his stomach. Despite his words, Asami was not entirely unresponsive either. The Alpha's half-hard cock hung heavy between his thighs.

Entranced, Akihito forgot all sense of safety and slowly approached the Alpha. He was dwarfed by the man’s sheer height and brawn, being almost three sizes smaller and weighing infinitely less than the Alpha. Akihito slowly lifted his hand and lightly ran the tips of his fingers along the Alpha’s chest and shoulders, feeling the man’s straining muscles and furnace-like warmth. Slowly, he allowed his fingertips to glide downward, sliding feather light down the Alpha's toned stomach, the muscles of which quivered beneath his fingertips. His hand stopped just short of the black curls at the base of the Alpha's cock. He could feel the hair tickling the pads of his fingers, but he dared not go any further.

Akihito looked up at Asami. The Alpha’s upper lip was drawn back in a ferocious snarl, baring white teeth and sharp incisors that were ready to rip flesh and tear it to shreds. Those same deadly incisors could merely nip and induce pleasure.

 _Or mark an Omega as his own_. A rebellious voice whispered in the back of Akihito's mind.

Without warning, the Alpha suddenly lunged forward and one of the chains holding him snapped under the sheer force and weight.

Akihito released a squeak of surprise and immediately moved to flee, but with one arm freed from his bonds, Asami grasped Akihito by the nape of his neck and pulled the Omega tight against his chest. Akihito could only stare up at the Alpha, his eyes wide with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the cliff-hanger, but it was the best place to leave off for this chapter. 
> 
> The next one is in the works though ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, mercy, but this chapter really kicked my butt. I ran up against a terrible case of writer's block while writing it. It took some major self-discipline and a bit of inspiration to get it finished.  
> The self-discipline was painful, but the inspiration proved fun, if a bit naughty ;D  
> I'm working on adding some artwork (i.e. the inspiration) I did in an effort to jumpstart my writing for this chapter. My art is subpar, I'm afraid, but I'd like to share it with you guys. Unfortunately, I'm having trouble getting the link to upload. Really scratching my head on this one...
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to go ahead and get this posted. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> UPDATE: I cannot get the image to load, so I'm posting a link to it on DeviantArt for those who are interested and have an account to access mature content.  
> http://fav.me/dawnjy5

The Alpha could literally squeeze the life out of him, but he seemed unsure of what to do with Akihito now that he had him in his clutches. Realizing that if Asami wanted to kill him, he'd probably already done so, Akihito slowly released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Call your Beta servants," Asami demanded. "Order them to unchain me."

Akihito almost demanded that the Alpha break the other chain if he wanted free so badly. Almost.

Self-preservation kicked in and he decided against it, figuring it prudent he not rile the Alpha too much. 

"No," Akihito whispered, loud enough for the Alpha to hear. He deliberately kept any trace of authority out of his tone. Better that he remain diplomatic and avoid any direct orders when he was so clearly the one at a disadvantage. He didn't truly think that the Alpha would harm him. It was almost impossible for an Alpha to purposely maim or kill an Omega. Supposedly, it was against their very nature no matter how violent or cruel an Alpha could be. 

Not that the Alpha wasn't capable of inflicting pain. No, Alphas had other ways of punishing Omegas. Akihito had read about them in his textbooks on AO behavior in historical contexts.

"You will have me released or I'll snap your scrawny neck," the Alpha threatened, his hand tightening in warning, and despite everything Akihito had read about how Alphas were incapable of knowingly killing an Omega, he believed every word Asami said.

"The key to the shackle is in the parlor and all of the servants are sleeping," Akihito told the Alpha.

Asami pulled the Omega close enough for Akihito to feel the Alpha's breath against his neck. Instinctively, Akihito tilted his head, offering himself up for the taking.

"One scream from you would bring them all running," Asami muttered against his cheek, the Alpha's lips barely brushing his skin.

Akihito lifted his chin stubbornly. "I won't scream."

The Alpha glared down at the Omega, his expression tightening into something merciless. Asami's voice was rough and warm against Akihito's skin when he spoke. "I could make you scream."

The Alpha's words caused a tremor of fear and something resembling excitement to sliver its way down Akihito's backbone. His breaths came in broken gasps as his heartbeat drummed in his own ears. The Alpha's warm breath was hot against the Omega's cheek. The hand on his nape grew tighter, threatening pain, but not inflicting it. Akihito was pressed flush against the larger man's body, his palms flat against the Alpha's muscular chest. The Omega blushed when he felt the Alpha's hard cock against his belly, searing him through the thin cloth of his pajamas.

Akihito suddenly felt warmth in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't exactly like when he experienced the beginnings of his heat, but it wasn't far off. His eyes widened when he felt slick trailing along the inside of his thigh. He was aroused and possibly entering a pre-heat.

A growl issued between them and Akihito looked up at the Alpha. Asami's nostrils flared at the scent of aroused Omega. His lips were drawn back to show his sharp incisors again. He looked every bit the irate Alpha, but Akihito realized it was more than just aggression the Alpha was displaying.

Akihito had been around horses his entire life. The Takaba family bred and raised some of the finest Thoroughbreds, Hunters, and Gypsy Vanners in the region. As such, he recognized the flehmen response when he saw it.

The Alpha was judging his readiness for breeding. The knowledge secretly thrilled Akihito. No matter what acerbic denials Asami spewed, he was responding exactly as an interested Alpha should.

Asami removed his hand from Akihito's nape and instead slid it downward until it rested at the small of his back, just above the waistband of his pajamas. The Alpha's arm tightened about his waist as Akihito was suddenly hefted upwards, his toes brushing against Asami's shins and his clothed hips raking against the Alpha's nude form. Asami's hardened cock was pressed against Akihito's inner thigh and the Omega felt his own prick swell in response.

Akihito realized the Alpha was supporting all of his weight with one arm. The Omega gasped as Asami squeezed Akihito's rear, grinding their hips together, eliciting pleasure that drew a gush of slick from the Omega as Akihito's body prepared itself to accommodate the knot it was now anticipating. The Alpha released his hold just enough to drop Akihito onto his feet again.  
Asami's fingers idly played with the waistband of Akihito's pajama bottoms before he suddenly pushed his hand past the thin material to take a handful of Omega bottom. Akihito bleated an inarticulate response.

It was one thing going on about having an Alpha for mating, even carefully planning and daydreaming about said mating. It was completely another thing to have an Alpha shove a hand down one's pajama bottoms. Akihito's first reaction was to fight the Alpha off, to slap his face for his insolence, to get away from the inquisitively intruding fingers. But a primal instinct kept him perfectly still in the Alpha's grasp, breathing hard, excited and terrified all at the same time.

"What a perfect little bitch you are," Asami breathed, his voice laced with cruelty. "You'd happily let me pound into you and knot you right here. Have you hanging off of my knot like the perfect, mindless little breeder you are. What will all of your prissy Omega friends say then, when gossip gets around that you were found in the barn, mated like any common barnyard animal?"

Akihito did fight then, but to no avail. Asami's arm was like a steel band holding him tight against the Alpha's chest. A finger found it's way between his cheeks and pressed insistently against his virgin hole. Akihito squeaked in alarm, not at all sure about this whole breeding thing anymore.

He pushed himself out of the Alpha's arms, stumbling backward as he wrapped his robe tighter about his body. The Alpha's laughter followed him. It would have been a beautiful sound had it been genuine, but it was cruel to Akihito's ears.  
He felt his eyes burning and he realized he was on the verge of crying. He blinked back unshed tears and pinned the Alpha with a withering glare. Wanting desperately to escape Asami's cruel laughter, Akihito spun on his heel and ran back toward the mansion.

He rushed up the stairway to his room and slammed the door behind him. He laid his forehead against the cool wood of the door and exhaled a sign. His pajama bottoms were sticky with slick and stuck to him like a second skin. His small Omega cock twitched in arousal. Akihito shoved a hand down the front of his pajamas to rub at his prick. He released a sob when his fingers did nothing to quench the hunger burning him beneath his skin. Goosebumps arose on his skin and he clumsily shed his pajamas before climbing into his bed and attempting in vain to douse the fire that the Alpha's touch had alighted.

Such a disgraceful reaction to the Alpha's words and actions! Since when had he become such a tempestuous bundle of nerves and raw desire?

 

* * * *

 

"You are indeed entering pre-heat," Fei Long announced, voicing Akihito's fears aloud. "It shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks before it peaks.

Akihito nodded dumbly. He was still reeling from the fact that he was entering his heat so quickly. He hadn't had time to plan the breeding and was feeling numb from a sleepless night of tossing and turning. When he finally did fall asleep, it was near dawn, and it was only to dream of smothering dark eyes and cruel, mocking laughter. He'd awoken both aroused and in mortification that he'd allowed the Alpha's words to affect him so.

"So early?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?" Fei Long lifted one elegant eyebrow.

"Ah, I mean my heat," Akihito clarified. "Is it common for it to start so suddenly? It shouldn't be for another month or so yet."

"It's not uncommon if the Alpha and Omega are highly compatible. Historically, Alphas have been known to take certain actions to induce an Omega's heat," Fei Long said matter-of-factly.

"What sort of actions?"

"Petting, kissing, foreplay... among other things," The Beta physician said, his voice clinical. "Such actions might bring about an early heat, especially if the Omega is receptive to the Alpha's advances."

"I can provide you with a few pamphlets," Fei Long added.

Akihito lowered his head and hoped he wasn't visibly blushing. He shivered when he remembered the feel of the Alpha's warm skin against his own and a blunt finger pressing against his hole, invading his body.

"Well now," Fei Long said, placing his stethoscope into his doctor's satchel and snapping it closed. "Let's take a look at this Alpha of yours."

Akihito showed the Beta doctor into the parlor. No sooner had the two of them walked into the massive corridor than a loud squeal rent the air. Akihito spun toward the sound just as a small dark-haired pup ran giggling though the parlor. The pup skidded to a halt just in front of them. He barely avoided colliding with them as his feet slid on the newly waxed floor. He gathered his balance by seizing Fei Long's white doctor's coat.

"Papa!" The boy cried breathlessly. "Help me!"

The validity of the pup's pleas were belied by his incessant giggling as he darted behind his step-father to hide from his pursuer. The pup's Dam rushed forward, breathless from the pursuit.

"You naughty little imp. Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Yoh said. He stopped before the three of them to cross his arms in front of his chest. "Do not think for one second that your father will protect you, Tao."

Akihito smiled fondly as he watched Fei Long lift the rambunctious pup into his arms. "What did I tell you about getting your Dam in an uproar? Not even I can protect you now."

The Beta doctor signed dramatically as he handed the pup over to Yoh. The Omega laughed with mock wickedness as he reached for the pup. "Hahaha! See, Papa's a traitor! He's under my spell!"

"No!" The pup squealed as Yoh began to tickle him. Abandoned by his father, the pup turned his focus to Akihito, his large dark eyes pleading as he reached out to him. "Uncle Akihito, help me!"

Akihito laughed. "There's nothing to be done," he said with a helpless shrug.

There was a chorus of more giggles and squeals as Yoh proceeded to tickle and kiss his pup. Finally, Fei Long took pity on the pup and rescued him from his mother's torture. Tao stuck out his tongue at his Dam, who gasped in mock indignation.

"How impertinent!" Yoh said, feigning offense. He turned to Akihito. "Do you see what I put up with?"

Akihito laughed, shaking his head. He turned to Tao and ruffled the pup's hair affectionately.

"How would you like some sweet cakes?" Akihito asked the boy as Fei Long sat him on his feet once more. The pup nodded excitedly.

"Well, I believe the cook should have baked some specially for you." Akihito turned to a nearby servant. "Would you mind taking him?"

The servant put down the rag he'd been using to polish a wooden console table and stepped forward. The servant smiled at Tao amiably. "Not at all, milord."

Fei Long handed the pup over to the servant, who walked off hand in hand with the boy. Akihito grinned when he heard the servant extolling the many virtues of sweet cakes.

Suddenly, Yoh clapped his hands briskly, drawing Akihito's attention. "Okay! When Fei told me that you had acquired yourself an Alpha, I just had to come along and see him for myself. Where is he?"

"He's in the stable," Akihito said.

Yoh's eyes widened. "The stable?"

"You'll understand when you see him."

Both Fei Long and Yoh had been in his stable many times, but Akihito had sent his horses to his summer estate prior to bringing the Alpha to the mansion. Fei Long looked the Alpha over, his gaze a combination of assessing and business-like detachment.

"Well, he looks to be a good specimen," the Beta finally said as he unlocked the stall gate.

"I'd say," Yoh remarked. "He's a perfect example of everything a breeding Alpha should be. You must have paid a tidy sum for him. What's his bloodline?"

"As far as bloodlines, I wouldn't know," Akihito admitted. "He's not a breeding Alpha. Unpedigreed, actually. He was about to go up for sale in the rings."

"Is that right?" Fei Long asked, though the question was directed to the Alpha.

Asami narrowed his eyes at the Beta, obviously refusing to address the physician's question.

"An obstinate one, eh? Very well," Fei Long relented as he reached into a pocket of his coat and pulled out a pair of gloves. He snapped the gloves on and then opened his satchel. "I'll need to take a sample of his semen to estimate virility."

Though Fei Long spoke to the room at large, it was Asami who addressed the announcement.

"The fuck you will!" The Alpha snarled.

Fei Long ignored the Alpha's outburst as he shuffled around in his bag.

"I can do it, if need be, though I'd prefer it to be taken by you, Akihito," the Beta said as he rummaged in his bag, removing several items. "It's a good opportunity for Alpha and Omega to accustom themselves to each other. I'll provide you with the specimen container if you want to take the sample."

Fei Long moved to stand behind the Alpha. He patted Asami on his shoulder and chuckled when he received a growl in return. "Besides, it might make him a bit more pliable to your touch."

"In the meantime, let's get you nice and comfortable," the Beta physician told Asami as he drew liquid from a vial with a syringe.

"What-" The Alpha's words were cut off when Fei Long suddenly stuck the needle in Asami's buttock. The Alpha snarled an expletive that was immediately followed by a series of disparaging remarks directed toward Fei Long's parentage. The Alpha's words started to slur and he suddenly slumped, his weight completely supported by the chains. Fei Long caught him, taking some of the weight off of his wrists. Yoh and Akihito unhooked the Alpha's bonds and then helped the physician lower the Alpha to the ground.

"What did you do!" Akihito exclaimed.

"I only sedated him," Fei Long assured Akihito. "We can't leave him hanging in those chains."

The Beta unhooked a cuff and frowned at the bruising on the Alpha's wrists. He looked to Akihito as he lifted the muscular arm. "He was really determined to fight against these. There's bruising on both wrists, especially this one."

"He snapped one of the chains last night," Akihito said, to which the doctor nodded and lowered the Alpha's arm.

"I'll treat these as soon as we get him settled in a room," Fei Long turned to face Akihito. "We should place him in the room where you'd like the breeding to occur, somewhere you can nest separately from him if need be, but also have access to one another. Also, we'll need something better to strap him down."

Akihito nodded. "I have the perfect room in mind. It's part of my chambers."

Akihito paused. "But what kind of restraints?"

Yoh grinned mischievously. "How about fluffy pink handcuffs?"

Fei Long rolled his eyes. "Nonsense, they'd never hold him."

"As you can see, Akihito, my husband has no sense of humor. Whatever did I see in him?" Yoh winked at the doctor when the man turned to glare at him. The Omega took Akihito's arm. "Aki, dear, call some servants to assist Fei. While he's busy with your Alpha, we'll do some catching up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, I see Yoh as an Omega. Hahaha! I totally ship Fei Long and Yoh :)
> 
> I'm sorry it took a while to get this written, but the comments and kudos I received really helped motivate me (I replied to them all tonight, even if it's just with a text face or emoji)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I do hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, updates may be a bit less than sporadic for a while. My grandmother broke her ankle and I'm helping her out, so along with classes, I have a lot on my plate. I pretty much wrote this chapter in sprints during what little free time I have (a large portion of it was written on my smartphone in the waiting room of the hospital and doctor's office). *sigh* What we do for Omegaverse smut...
> 
> That being said, I'm aching it start a second Viewfinder story. I've got a few in the works, but will only take on one more since I have so little time. I'm planning to devote my energies to this fic, but I really want to explore another story too. So, I'm turning to you guys for help. What would you most like to read? All will have an Omegaverse flavor.  
> Demon Asami x Demon Akihito  
> Mer Asami x Mer Akihito  
> Thief/Raider Asami x Royal Akihito  
> Pirate Asami x Innocent maiden Akihito  
> Emperor Asami x Rival-to-the-throne Akihito  
> Assassin Asami x Mark Akihito
> 
> Please vote in the comments if you are interested in any of these!

Asami awoke on his back in a strange room. The bedding beneath him was plush and comfortable, far more comfortable than the scratchy hay and woolen blanket he slept on in his stall at the stocks or at the rings.

It smelled infinitely better too. Soft and fresh, like a certain Omega.

He groaned and blinked his eyes blearily against the light.

“It’s the medication. A terrible side effect, I’m afraid,” a voice issued from somewhere above him. “I have a pitcher of water here, if you’re thirsty. Thirst and dry mouth are also side effects of the medication.”

Recognizing the voice of that infernal Beta doctor, Asami snarled an expletive, though his throat was so parched that it sounded more like a the cry of a wounded bobcat, at least to his over over sensitive ears. In spite of the pounding ache in his head, he tried to sit up, only to find himself bound to the bed.

“Easy there,” the Beta crooned in a voice one might use to sooth a wild animal. The man held a glass of water in one hand.

Asami thought to refuse anything from the physician, but he relented when he found his mouth so dry it felt like it’d been stuffed full with cotton. He swallowed the water offered to him greedily then flopped his head onto the plush pillow to glare up at the physician.

“So,” Asami grimaced when his voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Nevertheless, he continued because he had his voice back, if nothing else. “I’m going to be raped, but at least it’ll be in comfort, then?”

The Beta cast him a side-long glance. “Interesting that you phrase it that way. Most Alphas I tend for breedings are more than willing to offer their services.”

“Most suffer learned helplessness and are resigned to their fate,” Asami countered. “Not to mention that they just want somewhere to put their knots.”

“And you’re not like that?” The Beta seemed genuinely interested.

“I’m not. I’ll fight till I’ve no breath left.”

“And the latter?”

Asami snorted. “I’ve given my blood, my pride, and my humanity in the rings, but I won’t give _that_.”

The physician raised an eyebrow. “What, exactly? You’re innocence?”

Asami glared at the Beta, but the man merely smirked at him.

“Sure,” Asami said dryly. He snorted at the absurdity. He’d not been innocent for a long while. Then again, was there ever a time he’d been truly innocent?

“Have you been used for breeding before, then? Is there another Omega? One you developed feelings for during breeding?”

Asami shook his head. He realized he could have said otherwise and doing so might have dissuaded his alluring little jailer against his plans. But he was too exhausted to lie.

“But you’re not a virgin, correct? How many sexual partners have you had? I’ve tested for disease, but it helps if I know your sexual history.”

“Two,” Asami replied. He didn’t really see the need to hide it. “Neither were Omegan.”

“Betas then.” The doctor said with a nod.

“One was,” Asami answered. “The other was Alpha.”

The doctor raised both eyebrows then. Ah, so he’d managed to surprise the man?

It was so obvious that the Beta was waiting for more, so Asami continued. He’d not spoken aloud about either experience before, so he was surprised at his own calm as he related both.

“I was fifteen when I went with the Beta. He was a reward for winning my first fight.”

“And the Alpha?” the doctor pressed gently when Asami fell silent. He found it harder to talk about that one. The Beta had been amiable. Experienced and excited to introduce a young Alpha to carnal pleasures. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant memory, but it was far more preferable to his second sexual experience.

“Ah, I beat him. My twenty-second win, I think…” Asami trailed off, not at all comfortable with the memory. “It was either kill or dominate. I looked down at him, beaten and bruised… and I couldn’t take his life. His owner didn’t want him afterward. Mine let me keep him. I think he just liked seeing an Alpha dominating another one.”

Asami fell silent, refusing to relate anymore of the memory. He’d rather not revisit it any further. The Beta seemed to sense his discomfit.

“What happened to him?” the doctor asked. “The Alpha?”

“He died.”

The room filled with a heavy silence.

“You came to care for him, then?”

Asami glared at the physician. He’d already shared more of his past with the man than he liked. “Listen, _doctor_ …” Asami all but spat the word at the man.

“Fei Long,” The Beta said with a smile. “My name is Fei Long. My husband calls me Fei. You may do so too, if you like.”

“I don’t care to know your damned name.” Asami growled. “I want to be left alone. That’s what I’d like.”

“Are you against this breeding because you were in love with that Alpha?”

Asami narrowed his eyes at the intrusive Beta. “I’m against this breeding because I’d prefer not to just hand my DNA over to some strange Omega. Have offspring that I’ll never see. And for what, a moment of so-called pleasure?”

Fei Long nodded as if in understanding. Asami felt irked by the man’s behavior. How could the this Beta ever begin to fathom anything?

“You asked me about my life, now let me ask you about yours, doctor,” Asami said, still refusing to use the man’s name. He’d not give him that satisfaction. He didn’t desire to accommodate the Beta’s illusion of geniality. The Beta wasn’t his friend. He was yet another person wanting something from him. That’s the way they always were. All take.  
He was expected to win for them. Even so-called rewards turned out to be in their favor. Just another way for him to put on a show for their voyeuristic satisfaction. This doctor and that bloody Omega were no different.

Fei Long nodded. “Very well. What do you want to know?”

“You said you had a husband. Beta or Omega?”

“Omega,” Fei Long answered. “His name’s Yoh. We have a five-year-old son named Tao.”

“You mean _he_ has a son. You have nothing but some Alpha’s by-blow.”

For the first time, the physician’s calm mask faltered. For just a split second, his eyes narrowed on Asami and his mouth hardened into a thin line. Then, the mask slide back into place and the Beta was once again the serene doctor.

Asami cocked his head curiously.

“Does it bother you?” he asked. “Knowing your son belongs to some Alpha that fucked your husband?”

Asami waited for the Beta’s violent reaction. When it didn’t come, he goaded further. “Did you sell him off to a workhouse afterwards? How about the pits? The rings? No? Maybe you just offed him?”

“He was neither killed him nor sold off,” Fei Long said after a moment of silence. The Beta was clearly inclined not to take the bait.

“So you just stood there and watched while this Alpha fucked your husband and you didn’t do anything?” Asami sneered at the Beta. “Did you retire him to pasture or does he still fuck your husband for you?”

Again, no reaction. The Beta was adept at containing his emotions. He showed no response whatsoever to Asami’s attempt get a rise out of him and it angered Asami that he couldn’t get the reaction he wanted out of the man. He was usually pretty astute at picking out the weaknesses of his opponent and then using it against them. Goading them to violence.

“I didn’t act as attending physician for the breeding,” Fei Long replied. He rose from his seat and started for the door. He opened it, but paused to peer over his shoulder.

“I don’t know what else must have happened to you to make you so venomous,” Fei Long said, “but I think an Omega’s influence will do you some good.”

* * * *

Akihito thanked the servant who sat the tray of tea and sweet cakes on the table. When the servant disappeared back into the mansion, Yoh took one of the cakes from the serving tray and pinned Akihito with a pensive stare.

“So,” Yoh said, dragging out the “o” sound. “You’ve decided to produce an heir?”

Akihito had known the other Omega well enough to recognize when he was skirting around the question he truly wanted to ask.

“Yes, my uncle is positively livid about the upcoming breeding,” Akihito said as he dropped a couple of sugar cubes in his tea and proceeded to stir the beverage. He couldn’t resist the smile that threatened when Yoh released an unseemly snort.

“Of course that pompous windbag was livid,” the Omega said. “He’s been after your inheritance since before you were born. Your pup will forever seal the fact that he’s never getting his grubby hands on it.”

Yoh’s voice took on a warning edge. “Do be careful, Aki. He might off you yet.”

Akihito chuckled at the Omega’s serious tone. “You do live in a world of intrigue.”

“It could happen, Aki,” Yoh said, playfulness gone as he pointed the round end of his spoon in Akihito’s direction. “It wouldn’t be the first time a relative planned to off an Omega to get their inheritance.”

“You speak as if you’ve experience in the area?” Akihito asked.

“Fei didn’t think too highly of me when we first met,” Yoh said as he sat down his spoon. He gracefully lifted his teacup to his lips. “I was heir to a fortune, an Omega, and the only thing standing between him and the inheritance he deemed rightfully his.”

Akihito’s eyes widened as he watched Yoh take a sip of his tea. “No.”

Yoh nodded solemnly.

“B-but… you’re married and you have Tao!”

“Yes, now we do,” Yoh said. “But Fei wasn’t the man then that he is now. He was angry, vengeance-driven, and I was just another barrier to what he desired.”

Akihito was speechless.

“Well, at least until he started desiring me…” Yoh finished with a self-satisfied smirk.

Akihito truly wasn't sure whether his Omega friend was jesting with him or not.

When Akihito remained silent, Yoh continued. "I'd say you're a step ahead, considering this Alpha of yours already clearly desires you."

Akihito shook his head in a negative. "I'm not so sure," he admitted.

"Sure he desires you," Yoh persisted confidently. "He's just uncertain whether he wants to strangle you _while_ he fucks you or afterwards."

Akihito was too accustomed to Yoh's penchant for bad language that he didn't even blink an eye. "Oh, now that's comforting," he said.

Akihito sighed as he sat back in his chair. "The truth is that I'm not sure I can go through with this, after all. I guess it never occurred to me that the Alpha might not want me. I just assumed..."

Akihito trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence.

"You assumed he'd happily jump your bones and be grateful for the opportunity?" Yoh finished for him, a knowing smile curving the edges of his lips upward.

Akihito gave a curt nod. Wasn’t that the way Alphas were supposed to be?

"Was it the same for you?" Akihito asked. "With the Alpha who sired Tao, I mean?"

Catching himself and the personal nature of the question, Akihito hurried to add. "If you don't mind me asking, that is? I mean, in light of your marriage to Fei Long."

Akihito clamped his mouth shut, already wondering if he'd gone too far with his questioning. Yoh, however, just laughed.

"Not at all, Aki." The other Omega said. "Fei was actually responsible for that breeding."

Akihito's eyes widened. "You mean he chose Tao's Sire?"

"You could say that," Yoh said with a nod. "He was present for the mating. And the Alpha in question was quite the beast. He was _very_ incited.”

Akihito was in disbelief. "Did Fei oversee it as the physician?”

As soon as the words left his lips, Akihito clamped a hand over his mouth. His voice was muffled as he spoke. "No, sorry, no matter what, that was too intrusive.”

Somehow, he couldn’t quite see Fei Long calmly watching _that_.

Yoh smirked behind the rim of his cup before he took a sip of tea. Anything the Omega might have said was interrupted when Fei Long showed up. The physician held his doctor's satchel in one hand and a small cup in the other. The doctor sat the cup on the table before Akihito. The Omega stared at the lidded container, only tearing his gaze away when he heard Yoh chuckle.

"Well, don't stare at it as if it'll spring up and bite you on the ass," the Omega said.

Fei Long ignored his husband's comment, and in his best physician's tone, relayed his instructions to Akihito.

"After you take the sample, have it immediately sent over to me via one of your servants.” The Beta pulsed his lips as if he hated to say more, but was thinking better of it.

“What is it, Fei?” Akihito asked. He’d known the doctor long enough to know when the man was holding back.

“Just… you don’t have to rush anything. Get him to trust you, if you can manage it. Your heat and his subsequent rut will do the rest.”

* * * *

Akihito entered the room where he’d had the Alpha placed. Shoulders squared, he ignored the Alpha’s piercing glare as he strode into the room and placed the specimen cup on the nightstand beside the bed. Asami’s gaze slid to the cup and then settled back on Akihito. The Alpha’s jaw took on a stubborn tilt, his demeanor all but daring Akihito to make the attempt. Akihito wasn’t sure what the Alpha intended, what with him being chained to the bed, but he wasn’t about to put it to the test. His memory of the previous night in the stable was too fresh in his mind.

Akihito stepped away from the bed and the Alpha in it. Leaning against the doorframe, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t glower at me like that. You’re safe for now.”

Akihito was sure that if the Alpha could will him dead, than he’d perish where he stood. The intense of gaze of the man had the Omega all but shuffling his feet in awkwardness. He decided to try and be as amiable as possible, to show the Alpha that he meant him no harm.

“I’m sure you’re hungry,” Akihito said. “I’ll have the cook prepare you something. Is there anything you’d like to have in particular?”

“What do you intend to do with your Alpha offspring, if by chance you have any?”

The question took Akihito off guard. “Pardon me?”

“If, for argument’s sake, I agreed to… donate my… genetic material. If the pup was Omega, then it would obviously inherit. A Beta child would be taken care of and would most likely enter into your business endeavors. But what of an Alpha pup? What would become of them?”

Akihito could see Asami was serious. “Any offspring I produce would be well taken care of, I assure you. It matters not their dynamic.”

"What if something were to happen to you?" The Alpha asked. "What would happen to the pup then? Have you ever seen the inside of an Alpha orphanage?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left kudos, subscribed, and/or commented! Your support motivates me and really helps to kickstart my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It has been forever since I updated! Is anyone even still out there, awaiting the next installment?  
> I've been writing this chapter very slowly, what with everything that's been going on. Thanks to everyone who sent out their well-wishes to my grandmother. She is on the mend and going through physical therapy. Again, thanks to everyone!
> 
> Also, I've read each and every one of your very nice comments. Thanks so much for them. They have been my life-blood while writing this fic. I will be replying to them all this up-coming week. 
> 
> So, let's get on with the next chapter... I do apologize in advance because it could have used more editing (I've been writing without a beta), but I really wanted to get this out to ya'll.

Chapter 5

With the Alpha’s words plaguing him, Akihito fled the room and Asami’s penetrating gaze. He sequestered himself in his study all evening and attempted to focus his energies on work. He scoured through pages and pages of boring legal documents, mostly things that dealt with the day-to-day running of his estate and business dealings, but still, the Alpha’s words haunted him immensely.

He'd never bothered to consider what might happen to his Alpha offspring in the event of his own demise. 

Akihito sat the paper he was reading aside when he realized he’d already read the same paragraph three times and retained nothing for it. He sat back with a sigh. All of the day-to-day runnings of his estate had already been delegated to his legal advisor. He’d made the decision to let the man handle it for the period of time he was producing an heir. The man was more than qualified and Akihito trusted him. There really was no reason for him to be laboring over paperwork now… except for the fact that he was trying to escape his reality.

He was feeling feverish and recognized the oncoming symptoms of his heat. He hadn’t bothered to take his suppressants. He hadn't thought he would need them because he’d been preparing himself for breeding.

Now, he second-guessed that decision. He second-guessed every decision he'd made of late.

He opened the safe located beneath his desk and pulled out the folder containing his Last Will and Testament. He skimmed the document until he reached the section that dealt with the matter of any heirs he might leave behind.

He read the passage twice for good measure, but no matter how he took it in, he was convinced that his uncle could find a way to weasel out of looking after an Alpha pup. Akihito was sure any Omega or Beta offspring would be well-taken care of, but there might be a loophole that his uncle could take advantage of or might put an Alpha pup in danger of going to the stocks or ending up in an Alpha orphanage...

Or tied to an Omega's bed like Asami.

Akihito hated the little voice that niggled that particular thought into his brain because he knew it made him out to be a hypocrite. He held Asami in the hopes of getting the Alpha to concede to his own desire, but there was a maternal part of him that would tear into any Omega who thought to do the same to any Alpha pup of his own. It was ridiculous, considering that said pup hadn't even been conceived yet.

"And might never be, considering the rate you're going, Aki," he muttered under his breath as he picked up a piece of parchment and proceeded to write a quick letter to his legal advisor.

He wanted to set up an appointment to discuss the fate of any offspring he may produce. He sealed the envelope and rung for a servant to deliver the missive. After the servant took the envelope and closed the door of his study, Akihito sat at his desk, tapping his fingers on the hard wood restlessly.

Asami’s words played over and over in his mind in a litany.

Suddenly, he rose to his feet and left the study. In the hall, he called to the nearest servant to prepare a coach for him while another retrieved his coat. Fifteen minutes later, he was clattering down the cobblestone street, heading toward the run-down side of the city. He called to the coachman as soon as he spotted a sign that read, “Home for Orphaned Alpha Pups.”  
Before the coach even rolled to a stop, Akihito swung down and headed straight for the building’s front door. He splashed through a puddle of rainwater, soiling his expensive patent leather shoes, but he was unheeding of that fact. He entered the orphanage unannounced, not sure what he would find, but he certainly wasn't expecting the obviously old but fairly clean interior.

He stepped into the foyer, his shoes making a clanking sound against the hardwood floor. The room was dim, but he could see that the floors were well-swept, albeit scuffed by years of being trodden over. The walls were devoid of adornment. The place was bare, and for all of its cleanliness, quite gloomy.

Apparently having heard his arrival, a middle-aged man stepped into the foyer. He was hunched and sullen in appearance. Akihito couldn't discern if the man's posture was due to a physical condition or if he were merely trying to stay warm in the chilled house.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The Beta asked politely, though Akihito heard the exhausted timbre underlying his voice.

"I would like a tour of the premises," Akihito announced.

The Beta raised both eyebrows. "Then you're the one interested in buying the place?"

Akihito feigned knowledge of the man's question and simply nodded an affirmative. The Beta then proceeded to lead him through the orphanage, showing him each room as they went and explaining the ins and outs of the home's everyday runnings.

"The orphanage houses Alpha pups ranging from infants to pups of about seven to eight years old," the Beta said and he opened a door and led Akihito into the room. "This is the six to eight-year-old's quarters, but during this time of day, most all of the pup's are allowed in this room for playtime as it is the largest."

"The orphanage does not accept pups older than eight?" Akihito asked, already dreading the answer.

"The current owner typically sells them off around that age," the Beta answered and Akihito was surprised by the bitterness in the man's voice. The selling of young unpedigreed Alphas - typically to places such as the rings or the more disreputable stocks was not unheard of. Sadly, it was even considered acceptable practice. A way to be rid of "disposable" young Alphas that held no value for breeding.

As soon as Akihito and the Beta entered the room, the pups halted their games. They stared up at Akihito with sullen, curious eyes that looked too large for their small, pale faces. Their clothing was clean, but tattered and far too thin for the cold weather. Their oversized shirts hung loosely on their undernourished frames.

Akihito was glad when the Beta told the pups to resume their play and turned to leave the room. He was just about to follow the Beta back into the main corridor when he noticed a lone crib in a room off to the side. He moved toward the door and slowly pushed it open. He advanced toward the crib. Inside, a small infant Alpha lay pale and quiet against the sheet. A thin and inadequate blanket that looked far too scratchy covered the pup's lower half.

"That pup's gravely ill."

Akihito started at the Beta's utterance. He turned to face the man, whose voice was hoarse as he continued. "Supplies here are limited to the strongest. The owner has ordered that any sickly pup past help should not receive food, medicine, or any sort of care to survive."

Akihito felt sick to his stomach. He was horrified by the pitiful condition of the pup. He moved closer to the pup and reached down to brush a finger against the pup's cheek. The tender skin felt cool against his fingertip. He received hardly any reaction, but the pup opened his eyes and Akihito was struck by the purest of blue. The pup was obviously malnourished, ill, and had completely given up on love, no longer begging for a warm and gentle touch. He couldn't understand how any pup - no matter its dynamic - could be left to die. Aki's heart broke for the infant.

He cleared his throat as he stepped away from the pup and crib.

"Tell your employer that I'll purchase the orphanage." Akihito scribbled down his contact information. "I can be reached at this address. I will, of course, need access to all of the pups' records."

The Beta looked confused. "I- I was under the assumption that the orphanage was to be closed down?"

Akihito headed toward the door. "It will remain in operation, though there will be many changes. You may stay on, if you like. I'll send a monthly stipend for the upkeep of the orphanage and pups. I'll be hiring additional staff. Until then, I'll send over a couple of my servants to assist you until proper help can be found."

Akihito turned to look at the Beta trailing behind him. "If anyone else shows up expressing interesting in purchasing the property, you are to send them away immediately, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" The Beta's eyes were wet with grateful emotion, but he said nothing more as Akihito pulled out his cheque book and wrote out a suitable amount for food, clothing, and supplies. He handed the cheque to the Beta and with a cursory glance, Akihito surveyed the man's own well-worn and patched clothing.

"Do buy yourself some warm cloths along with supplies for the pups," Akihito added.

The man thanked him again and Akihito stepped aside to allow the Beta to leave the room first. Akihito grabbed the Beta's arm before he could pass. He pointed to the silent pup in the rickety crib.

"I don't want to hear of this ever happening again, do I make myself clear?" His voice was stern as he stared at the Beta. "My first inclination is to fire you right now and have you thrown out on your ear, but I need someone who knows the workings of the facility."

"Absolutely not, sir," the Beta said. The man was visibility shivering. "You have nothing to worry about."

Akihito didn't add that he'd have his own workers here to firmly keep an eye on things.

"But what of this pup, Sir?" The Beta gestured toward the crib. "I fear he's too far gone."

Akihito looked past the Beta's shoulder to the crib. He released the Beta and moved to stand over the pup once more. The pup was deathly pale and Akihito could barely discern his breathing. Slowly, the pup opened his eyes and Akihito was again met with a listless but breathtaking blue. He reached down and gently picked up the pup, surprised by how small and helpless he was, despite being an Alpha.

"I'll have my steward draft up the necessary paperwork," Akihito said, not taking his eyes off the infant. "I'm taking him with me."

* * * *

Akihito attempted the bottle of warm Alpha formula again, only to have the pup ignore the nipple offered. He signed.

_When was that damned Fei Long coming?_

He'd sent for the physician after the pup continued to refuse to feed despite having not eaten in the several hours since Akihito had brought him home from the orphanage. While waiting, he'd had bottles warmed and rewarmed so many times he'd lost count. He breathed a sigh of relief when Fei Long was announced at the door. Akihito called the doctor into his own chambers and was pleased to see both Yoh and Tao trailing behind the Beta.

"I told you to have the specimen sent to me," Fei Long said as he entered Akihito's chambers. The doctor halted at the door when he saw the Omega pacing the floor with the small bundle in his arms. Yoh nearly collided with his husband. The Omega peeked over the physician's shoulder, curiosity lighting his eyes.

"Oh, Aki, you and that Alpha have been rather busy, I see," Yoh said jokingly, stepping out from behind the doctor. He approached Akihito, grinning remorselessly at Akihito's mirthless glare.

"Well, what have we here?" Fei Long cocked his head to one side as he studied the pup.

Akihito related the whole affair once Tao had been taken to be entertained by a servant.

* * * *

"I'm afraid there's not much that can be done," Fei Long said after a through examination of the pup. He turned to look at Akihito and Yoh. Both Omegas had practically been plastered to his back, waiting with anticipation for the prognosis. "Alpha pups are just as susceptible as Beta and Omega pups to 'giving up' if affection and care is denied them. The only difference is that Alpha pups take longer to succumb and, once they do give in, it is exceedingly difficult to turn them around."

Akihito looked at Yoh. The other Omega looked crestfallen and Akihito knew that Yoh's maternal instincts were probably going berserk, demanding that he do something to help the sickly pup. Akihito himself was greatly affected by the pup's condition and he'd never even borne offspring.

"What can be done for him, Fei?" He asked.

Fei Long glanced down at the pup. He gaze held a clinical passivity as he was obviously pondering the options. "We could try to force feed him, either by mouth or intravenously, but both methods are highly risky with a pup in this condition. I'd prefer to save those options as a last resort."

"Then what do you suggest," Yoh questioned as he reached over the brush his fingertips against the pup's unclenched hand. When he received no reaction, the Omega started to tear up.

"We have to do something, Fei."

"Induced fright is usually the most effective method, especially for Alpha pups." Fei Long said. "It plays upon the fight or flight response. One frightens the pup into a reaction and then offers comfort."

"How do we do such a thing without permanently scarring him?" Akihito questioned.

"It is best that an Alpha is employed," Fei commented matter-of-factly. "Historically, Omegas provided comfort and affection to pups, while Alphas disciplined as well as provided security. It is much more feasible that the pup will respond favorably if we have an Alpha frighten him into a reaction. Luckily, you happen to have an Alpha at your disposal."

Fei Long gently lifted the pup and lead the two Omegas to the adjoined room where Asami was tied to the bed. Akihito could hardly believe that it'd only been two days since he'd first laid eyes on the Alpha at the stocks. At their entrance, Asami raised an eyebrow at the sight of Fei Long with the pup in his arms, but he said nothing on the subject. He listened silently as the physician explained the situation.The eyebrow rose even more when Fei got to the part about employing Asami to "reverse" the pup.

"And how do you propose I do that?" The Alpha asked.

"I want you to roar at him," Fei Long said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for an Alpha to use his roar to frighten pups.

Asami shook his head. "You're even more of a quack then I'd first believed."

"He will die if we don't do anything to shock him into reacting," Fei Long said, his voice hard. "He's given up. You can save him."

Asami seemed unconvinced at he stared first at the physician and then at the pup. Finally, he sighed. "Very well."

Fei Long nodded. "Just do it as if you are challenging an opponent in the rings."

"You don't need to tell me how to roar, Beta," Asami snapped as if insulted.

Fei Long placed the pup in Akihito's arms and then ushered the Omega toward the bed. "Hold him up face to face with Asami."

Akihito moved closer to the Alpha, who was reclined against the pillows, looking not so much as a captive, but for all the world like some exotic foreign prince. He tentatively held the pup's face about a foot from Asami's.

"Hold him tight and steady," Fei Long said. "Don't drop him."

The physician moved to where Yoh was standing near the open doorway and placed an arm about the Omega's waist, pulling him tight against his side. Asami's gaze dart up to meet Akihito's for the briefest of seconds before he again focused his attention on the pup. The Alpha reared back and released a roar that had Akihito stumbling where he stood. He sunk down to the downy mattress, clinching the pup to his chest as his entire body quaked in response to the sound. Pink flushed his cheeks when he realized that he released slick, something that the Alpha was surely capable of smelling. He looked up into dark eyes with blown pupils and knew that the Alpha knew.

Suddenly, a loud cry rent the air as the pup opened his lungs and let loose an piercing wail.

* * * *

Akihito signed, feeling completely helpless as he bounced the pup on his hip while the infant continued to wail hysterically. He'd attempted to feed the pup numerous times with a bottle that he had sent one of the servants out to purchase. The bottle had been filled with Omega formula, which Fei Long had said was nutritionally more beneficial for the pup than Alpha-pup formula, which the physician said was essentially a watered down version of Omega formula.

All the while, Asami sat and watched from his position against his pillows. Those piercing dark eyes watched as Akihito took the bottle and again placed the nipple against the pup’s lips. The pup stop crying, but he resisted the bottle stubbornly. He tightened his lips and refused the nipple. The Omega sighed as he removed the bottle from the pup's unwilling lips. Without thinking, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," he said. "I cannot make him eat."

He cast a rueful glance toward the bigger Alpha’s untouched plate. The chinaware had been piled high with numerous delectable cuisines, all his chef's specialties and dishes that had been specifically prepared to tempt an Alpha's palate. However, the Alpha had refused to eat any of it. Akihito was sure the food was better anything Asami had previously consumed, but the stubborn male continued to refuse any food placed before him.

"I guess he's not the only Alpha who refuses to eat for me?" He mused, mostly to himself. He turned to face the Alpha directly.

"I suppose I cannot persuade you to eat anything either?" He asked Asami. The only answer he received was a dark glare, to which he replied, "I suppose not."

The pup had resumed his deafening wails.

"Why don't you try acting like an Omega?" The Alpha suddenly asked.

Akihito cast a glare toward the Alpha. "Excuse me?"

"You claim to want to produce an heir, but that also means that you will have to take care of a pup, provided you don't pawn it off to a nanny. Either way, you don't know the first thing about being a Dam," the Alpha said.

"Neither do you," Akihito retorted, feeling a bit miffed that the Alpha was correct in the observation. At least about not knowing how to be a Dam. He'd never rely on a nanny to raise his pup, however.

"Maybe not," Asami said, "but Omegas are suppose to have instincts when it comes to such things. Why don't you just try doing what comes naturally?"

Akihito shook his head, but he took a moment to truly look down at the pup. At the orphanage, he had stared down at the pup and felt something overcome him. He waited for that feeling to come again and sighed heavily when all he felt was frustration. He shifted the pup in his arms, cradling him closer to his chest where he was sure that the pup could best hear his heart beat in his chest.

He watched in wonder as the pup burrowed closer against his chest, nuzzling his little nose against the soft material of his robe. He looked down at the smooth skin of the pup's plump cheeks, which were flushed with pink. Little fists where balled up in anger and the pup fairly shook as as he cried in frustration, rage, and surely a little bit of fear.

Akihito suddenly felt a sense of protectiveness overcome him. He knew the little pup was afraid, lonely, and ill. He clutched the pup to his chest and proceeded to rock him gently as he hummed quietly. He didn't think too deeply about the tune he hummed, but as he focused on the melody, he recognized it for the one his own Dam had sung to him when he had been a pup.

He lifted the bottle and again offered it to the pup. He gasped in elation when the pup began to suckle noisily. He turned to face the Alpha, but his joy faded as he took in the withdrawn expression on Asami's face as the Alpha took the scene in.

Akihito couldn't help but wonder if Fei Long's theory applied not just to infant Alphas, but to the big ones as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, subscribes, and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Update: I nearly forgot, but the votes are in and it appears that Assassin Asami x Mark Akihito will be it. I'm working on an outline for it and will start writing it as soon as I get a bit of free time. This fic will be my priority, though :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m still alive!  
> I just hope you guys have not forgotten me and my story...
> 
> I grovel in apology for how long it has been since I’ve updated. RL has been hectic... Grad school, paying bills, and every other responsibility that has conspired to take me away from the Yaoi goodness and you guys...
> 
> In better news, my grandmother has mended well. Physical therapy has gotten her back on her feet and she is doing very well. She had some really great at-home nurses and physical therapists. Thanks so much for your well-wishes, too!
> 
> As for all of the kudos and comments this story has received. Thanks so much! I wasn’t able to answer many of the latest ones, but I have read them all! They have kept me motivated and plodding along on this latest chapter even when RL intervened and writer’s block crept up and seized me in it’s unforgiving grasp. This chapter has been slow-going, but I’ve worked on it steadily in between RL chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess that this chapter did get placed on the back-burner for a bit. I’ve been working on a personal project I plan to self-publish. I’ve been crafting character designs and outlines for an original story. It’s Omegaverse flavored and I’m planning to illustrate it, light novel style. If you’d be interested in seeing my work outside of Finder fanfics, you can check out a sneak-peek of the characters on my DeviantArt here: https://sadastiltskin.deviantart.com/art/Lanterns-NPR-724241237
> 
> There’s not much on there yet, because I’m still tinkering with the outline and the art is mostly in the thumbnail/experimental stage.
> 
> I recently found out that Tapastic is hosting a Writer’s Camp starting March 19th (Link: https://forums.tapas.io/t/tapas-writers-camp-contest/23307). I’m seriously considering joining in with my WIP. I plan for the story to be spooky and Omegaverse flavored. Two of my favorite things! :D  
> I’d love for you to read it once it’s goes up on the 19th. If you have the time, take a quick gander at the two leads on my DeviantArt.  
> I’m looking forward to joining the Camp. I’ve been thinking about posting on Tapastic for awhile (initially, my plan was to do a comic, but a light novel sounds like a good start) and the announcement of the Camp just seems serendipitous. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this very long update :)  
> Now, on to to the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And again, I apologize for the hiatus.

Before either Akihito or Asami could break the silence that hung heavy between them, a knock issued at the door.

“Come in,” Akihito said, clearing his throat afterward. A servant opened the door and entered the room.

“You have a visitor, Master Takaba,” the Beta announced.

Akihito cast a glance toward the silent Alpha before he stood and went to his own room, the servant dutifully following on his heels. Placing the pup in the bassinet, Akihito studied the tiny creature’s sleeping face for a brief moment. He’d had a servant bring the bassinet down from the attic. It had been his own when he’d been a pup and had intended to use it once he’d had his own.

“Keep an eye on him while I attend to our guest?” Akihito asked the servant.

“Of course, Master Takaba,” the Beta replied. The older man sent a fond glance toward the sleeping pup. Akihito had known the servant his whole life and remembered that the man had always made time for him. He’d often looked at Akihito the way he looked at the pup in the bassinet. Fondness tinged with a sense of wistfulness.  
Akihito couldn’t help but wonder why the fates would be so unjust as to deny those who loved and wanted children, but to leave them barren. He wondered how many Betas felt the same as his servant. Was that the reason Fei Long had accepted an Alpha’s offspring as his own? Because he’d wanted a child with Yoh, even if it could never be his biologically.

Akihito nodded at the Beta and then moved to exit his chambers. Once in the corridor, he turned and headed down the stairs to ask after his caller. At the bottom of the staircase, he was met with a tall, handsome blond man. He could only assume the man to be a Beta for he was too large to be an Omega. Upon seeing Akihito standing at the foot of the stairs, the stranger smiled politely.

“Hello, Mr. Takaba,” the man said. He strode briskly toward Akihito and proffered his hand by way of introduction. “My name is Mikhail Arbatov. I’m here to see you about the orphanage you recently purchased.”

Akihito’s eyes narrowed immediately and he felt his proverbial hackles rise.

“Ah, yes, the orphanage.” Akihito nodded. “What did you say your name was again? It is unusual for the area.”

“Arbatov,” the man said, his lips curving in a flirtatious grin. However, his charming smile somehow didn’t quite reach his eyes. “But you may call me Mikhail. I’m not a local. In fact, I’m here on business.”

Akihito ignored the man’s posturing. “How did you come to know I procured the property… and so speedily, I might add?”

“Oh, I have my ways,” Arbatov said mysteriously. He took off his silk top hat and approached the foot of the stairs.

“Such as?” Akihito countered as he brushed past the Beta.

Arbatov sighed audibly as he turned to follow Akihito into the foyer. “I’ve had the establishment monitored since I learned it was for sale.”

“You were the individual who had first expressed interest in purchasing the orphanage.” It wasn’t a question. It didn’t need to be since the Arbatov had all but admitted his interest in purchasing the property.

“Imagine my disappointment when I’m told that it was brought right out from under me,” the man replied, his admission following Akihito’s train of thought perfectly.

“What did you intend to do with the orphanage?” Akihito asked.

“I forget now that I’m in your presence.” Arbatov smiled, his white and perfect teeth looking for all the world like they should start gleaming at any moment.

The blond stranger’s flirtations didn’t fool Akihito one bit. The man was here for something, or else he would have never bothered to show up. Akihito was surprised that Arbatov not only followed up on the purchase of a dilapidated orphanage - one that housed Alpha pups no less - but that he managed to find him so quickly.

Akihito crossed his arms as he studied the Beta. The man was impeccably dressed and his hair nicely coiffed. His clothing was expensive and tailored to fit his physique perfectly. He was a man of money and means. Akihito was sure he wasn’t some small-time land shark, looking to make a profit on properties he got through ill means for the lowest price possible. Nevertheless, he decided to test him.

“I’m not interested in selling the orphanage,” Akihito said bluntly.

The Beta only nodded. “Truth be told, I’m not interested in buying the property. I’m looking for a pup that may have been housed at the orphanage. My men tracked the pup to that orphanage and I’d hoped he’d still be there.”

Akihito’s mind immediately went to the pup in his bedroom upstairs. No, it couldn’t be possible. _What are the odds_? Though he tried to reason away any possibility, his eyes took in the Beta’s blond locks and his blue eyes. _So like the pup’s…_

Akihito had no idea what this Beta could want with an Alpha pup, but he was curious to know.

“What relation is the pup to you?”

“My nephew,” Arbatrov said, his smile turning sad. “The pup belonged to my Alpha brother and was given away without my knowledge after the death of my brother and the Omega who gave birth to the pup. I’ve been searching for him since I learned of his existence some months ago. He’d be just under a year old now. I want to raise him and give him a proper home.”

Akihito was suspicious of the man, thinking he might be intending the pup harm. It wasn’t uncommon of for a Beta relative to want to do away with undesirable Alpha offspring. For all he knew, the brother this Arbatov spoke of so fondly may have been done in by Arbatov himself. It was not unheard of for families to acquire their desired heir and then rid themselves of the unnecessary baggage. If the Omega who’d birthed the Alpha pup had also birthed a Beta or Omega along with it - twins, perhaps? - then with the heir secured, the Sire and unwanted twin could be gotten rid of.

Surely, he was letting his imagination run away with him? Maybe he’d really read too many of those salacious novels that his uncle had warned would “rot his brain”?

Imagination aside, every fiber of his being screamed that he protect the pup. Believing he was doing the right thing, Akihito shook his head and made a mental note to send one of his servants to cover his story should Arbatov choose to go to the orphanage after his departure.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Arbatov. You may go into the orphanage and look around all you desire, but there were no pups around that age when I was there last.”

Akihito surprised himself with how just easy the lie slid off his tongue. 

****

Asami watched the Omega exit the room. A few moments later, the servant who’d been placed in charge of tending to him entered. The servant sighed as if put upon when he saw the tray of untouched food, but the elderly Beta man said nothing as he proceeded to gather the tray of unconsumed delicacies. 

Asami worked at his bonds as the servant carried Asami’s uneaten food out of the room. The Alpha struggled with the velvet-lined leather cuffs the entire time the servant was gone, only stopping with a frustrated huff once the man returned. There was no way he’d be able to get them off on his own. He’d tried too many times to count.

He’d told himself he could just rip through them or break the chain binding them to the bed. Though the chain in was heavier than the one that had held him in the stable, he’d had no doubt he could break it... until he’d actually tried. He’d since come to the conclusion that his Omega captor had riled him so much that he’d forgotten his own strength... or, perhaps, he’d discovered it?

It made him wonder if there were things about his Alpha nature that even he didn’t know or understand...

“Do you need to use the facilities?” The Beta asked and Asami nearly growled aloud at the servant’s wording. “The facilities” were actually a bedpan that the servant assisted him with and Asami wanted nothing more than to wring both the servant and the Omega’s neck that had brought him so low.

Now, if he could harness that anger, then perhaps he could do to the chain binding his cuffs as he’d done to those in the stable?

But that thought fled his mind when the servant recklessly chanced loosing one of Asami’s cuffs so that the Alpha could handle his own “business,” as the Beta had called it. As soon as the cuff was off, Asami easily seized the Beta by the scruff of his neck and pushed the man face first into his lap. He locked his thighs about the man’s neck and squeezed tightly as the Alpha worked to quickly uncuff his other wrist. With both hands free, he easily knocked the Beta out and let his unconscious body tumble to the floor. Untying his feet, he slid off of the bed and checked the servant’s pulse. He sighed in relief when it felt strong and steady beneath his fingertips. He hadn’t wanted to actually kill the older man. Knowing the Beta would probably wake up with quite the headache, Asami took a pillow from the bed and placed it underneath the Beta’s head.

The Alpha didn’t bother with searching for clothing. Instead, he ripped the sheet from the bed and tied it securely about his waist. He tossed the long trailing end over one shoulder. Toga-like. It would have to suffice.

Satisfied with his choice of makeshift apparel, Asami moved to the door and cautiously opened it. He checked to make sure no one was in the corridor before leaving the room. He cautiously moved along the wall of the corridor. Stopping at the top of the staircase, he made sure he remained hidden in the shadows.

It was then that he heard the voices coming from down the stairway. He barely heard more than a few snatches of conversation, but what he’d heard had him turning on his heel and heading back into the room. Asami pulled the sheet from about his waist and proceeded to tear a few long strips from it. Once he’d completed that task, he again tied the sheet about his waist. Moving to the unconscious Beta, he tied first his wrists together and then his feet. That would take care of him if he decided to regain his consciousness at an inopportune moment.

With that done, Asami walked over to the bed and lifted the cuffs by the chain that linked them.

Now these, he had other plans for...

****

Akihito finally managed to usher the strange Beta out of the mansion. Something about the man set his nerves on edge and he just wanted him out of his home. Arbatov smiled as he gave a polite incline of his head toward Akihito, but Aki couldn’t help but compare the flash of perfectly straight, white teeth to the grin of a shark. There was something predatory about the man, something dangerous and Akihito wanted nothing to do with him.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Akihito headed up to his room. Cooing gently, he lifted the fussy pup out of the bassinet. Settling the pup against his chest so that he could support the little body with one arm, he opened the door that adjoined Asami’s room to his with his free hand and entered.

Akihito released a shocked gasp when he found his servant passed out on the floor. Even more alarming, the bed was empty and the Alpha was nowhere to be found. Akihito was just about to signal the alarm when a strong arm encircled his waist and settled over his own where it rested beneath the pup’s rump to support the minuscule weight in Akihito’s arms. A hand clapped firmly over his mouth and the Omega stiffened momentarily before he began to struggle in the Alpha’s grasp.

“Now, now,” a silky dark voice purred against his ear, sending shivers of alarm down his spine. “Hush.”

Asami suddenly released Akihito, but it was only to seize the Omega by both shoulders and spin him around to face him. The pup in his arms giggled delightedly at the quick motion. Akihito gasped as a piece of linen was suddenly forced between his lips and tied securely behind his head. Asami’s dark eyes never left Akihito’s, as if taking in every reaction. The Omega’s eyes widened in true fear when the Alpha lifted the pair of leather cuffs off the bed. The chain rattled as Asami secured the cuffs onto Akihito’s wrists. The latch holes were obviously positioned as to leave the cuffs too large for Akihito’s slender wrists, so the Alpha wrapped first one cuff about both wrists and then the other. Akihito was forced to adjust both his arms and his hold on the pup to compensate, but when the Alpha was finished, the Omega could still securely hold onto the pup, despite his bonds.

The Alpha then lifted the sheet from the bed and tossed it over Akihito’s head. Suddenly, Akihito was airborne, pup and all, as the Alpha effortlessly lifted him. Akihito tried to struggle, only to receive a slap on his squirming rump for his trouble.

“Hold onto that pup and don’t drop him,” Asami ordered. Akihito heard the sound of a door shutting and his heart raced as he wondered where the Alpha intended to take him.

The pup began to whine and Akihito’s hopes soared.

 _Yes, yes, pup. Start crying. Wake up the whole damn household!_ Akihito hoped that the pup’s cries might alert the servants to come to his rescue, but Asami made some sort of rumbling sound in his throat and the pup quietly settled against Akihito's breast.

If he’d had the ability to speak at that moment, he’d told the pup just how much of a traitor he was.

****

Akihito knew when the Alpha took him outside because he could feel the change in temperature and heard the chirps of crickets in the distance.

He growled in his throat, a pathetic sound even to his own ears. Omegas didn’t have the vocal mechanisms to produce the intimidating vocalizations produced by Alphas. If he hadn’t had the gag in his mouth, Akihito would do his best to take a bite out of the Alpha’s well-muscled shoulder. As such, he was reduced to clutching the pup to his chest as he proceeded to bruise his toes against the Alpha’s thighs. It was maddening that the bigger male basically ignored his struggles, except for taking notice of them long enough to place a few well-aimed reprimanding swats to his rump.

After the third hit wrought a muffled mewl from Akihito, the Alpha patted his rump apologetically. It was that, more so than the punishing swats that made Akihito cease his struggles.

Akihito heard the sound of a snorting horse and then felt himself being lowered onto a cushioned surface and he began to suspect the Alpha’s intended destination. The sound of a door closing followed and his suspicion was confirmed. They were in a carriage.

Large hands seized him about his waist and tugged at him. Akihito squirmed and wiggled. He only increased his struggles further when he realized the Alpha had maneuvered him into his lap. Akihito’s struggles must have alarmed the pup because the baby began to protest the movement. The Omega hoped that the pup’s cries might finally alert his servants to their disappearance, but he was to have no such luck.

The Alpha again made that deep purring sound in his chest and the pup easily quieted back down. Akihito cursed inwardly. It angered him even further that that same purring soothed his own frazzled nerves, making his skin come alive with electric tingles and making him desire nothing more than to settle back against the Alpha’s chest and let Asami’s steady breathing lull him to sleep.

Spitting mad at the treacherous turn of his own thoughts, Akihito began to growl in anger. He no longer cared that his Omega growl was a pitiful parody of an Alpha’s growl. The sound suddenly halted when Asami’s arms tightened about his waist in a silent warning.

“Hush now,” the Alpha whispered against his ear. Asami’s breath was warm and sent delightful tremors down Akihito’s spine. The darkened space grew silent between Alpha and Omega. The only noise came from the muffled sound of crickets chirping outside and the soft snores of the dozing pup in Akihito’s arms.

The sheet covering Akihito’s head was tugged off and though Akihito couldn’t see the Alpha in the darkness that surrounded them, he could still _feel_ him. He could feel Asami’s muscular arms pinning Akihito’s back against the Alpha’s broad chest. The Omega felt a searing hardness pressed against his rear, reminding him that the Alpha wasn’t entirely immune to him, no matter how much he argued otherwise. He felt the warmth of Asami’s breath against the column of Akihito’s throat, his lips a hair’s breath away from touching naked skin. All the Alpha need do is shift just a bit and his lips - his fangs - would be in proximity of Akihito’s bonding gland. Unprotected as it is, the Alpha need only bite down...

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening, thankfully putting a halt to the dangerous direction Akihito’s thoughts were taking him.  
The Omega knew someone had entered the small confined space with them by Asami’s reaction to the intruder. Asami acted like an Alpha whose territory had been encroached upon. Moreso, he acted like an Alpha who’d been interrupted in the middle of a breeding courtship, going so far as to snarl in the intruder’s direction.  
As Akihito’s eyes adjusted to the spill of lantern light in the small space, Asami released a growl that put Akihito’s own Omega one to utter shame. Strong arms tightened about his waist, but the Alpha didn’t lash out at the man standing in the doorway of the carriage.

“What is the meaning-” Akihito recognized the voice before the speaker was quieted by Asami’s own deep baritone.

“Hello, Mikhail.”

There was a hushed gasp and then Arbatov spoke again. “Ryū? I mean, my King?” The question was hushed and hesitant, as if the Beta dared not believe what his own eyes were seeing.

“Afraid not,” Asami replied, his voice taking on a bitter edge. “My Sire’s been dead for years.”

Arbatov’s eyes widened. “My god...” he whispered. “Ryuichi?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated.


	7. UPDATE

Okay, first off, I have been reading all of your comments. Thanks so much! They provide me with the adrenaline needed to continue writing. I so want to reply to them and hope to get the time to do so soon. Second, I am so sorry that this is not a chapter! *hides as rotten vegetables are thrown*

I just wanted to toss out an announcement to you wonderful people who have been reading my fic. I've posted the first episode of my Tapas story for the Writers Camp, _The Marriage Interloper_.

For those of you who are interested in heading over to Tapas to read it, you can find it here: https://tapas.io/series/The-Marriage-Interloper

It's not Finder Omegaverse, but I'd love if you'd read it. Subscribes would be nice as well, if any of you have a Tapas account and feel inclined to subscribe. There's some great stories on there. As for Asami and Aki, I'm working on the newest chapter and trying to flesh it out. Not the easiest with my arm in a sling... There was an incident with a recliner's footrest and my own clumsiness. Nevertheless, I'm reduced to slowly typing with one hand until the Dragon program I ordered arrives. It'll work nicely for school, but I'm hesitate to dictate yaoi smuttiness to my PC out loud... hehe.

Do be on the lookout for the next _My Alpha, My Captive_ update, though. I'll do my best to have it posted soon  :)


End file.
